Alma de Graaf
Alma de Graaf is a girl from the Dutch city Assen who disappeared on the 14th of July 2013 at the age of 10 years old. She is believed to have been playing ROBLOX at the time. This is what a local newspaper, Dagblad van het Noorden, said about her disappearance (translated into English from Dutch); Alma de Graaf, a ten year old girl from the suburb of Baggelhuizen in Assen, has been missing since Sunday. She was last seen in her room playing the computer game 'ROBLOX' around 2:30pm. Her mother came to inform her lunch was ready around 3:30pm, but Alma was nowhere to be seen. Her bedroom window was open and she had left all possessions behind, including her laptop. A game on 'ROBLOX' was still running, named 'Love Death' which contained disturbing imagery. Chat records show Alma having communicated with someone who claimed to be from the nearby suburb of Vredeveld. Alma has naturally blonde hair which has been dyed pink, blue eyes and light skin. Please contact the Assen Police Department if you have any information on this disappearance. A witness claims to have seen a young girl who looked extremely similar to images she had seen of Alma alone on a bus around 6am the following day. The witness, who says she was a fellow passenger on the bus, claimed Alma boarded the bus in a rural area south of the town Hooghalen looking distressed. She reportedly then stayed on the bus while it traveled southeast for approximately fifty minutes before suddenly breaking down in tears and running away from the bus without paying near the small settlement Mantinge. The driver of that bus was tracked down, and when questioned, said that a young girl fitting Alma's description did board near Hooghalen around 6am. However, the bus driver claims that the bus was actually travelling northwest, and the girl stayed on the bus for nearly two hours before paying and exiting the bus at a stop in the city Leeuwarden. At the time, Alma was giving all the money she earned to her parents to repay them for buying her a bike, so it is unknown where she gained the money to pay the driver. Alma's ROBLOX account, lekkeralma, does not appear in search results for unknown reasons. She reportedly joined a small Catalog Heaven server in January 2014 and spammed the chat asking for help before abruptly leaving about ten seconds after. It is unknown whether this was truly Alma somehow managing to get access to her account or just a prank. Alma has not been seen for over four years. Her parents do not believe she ran away due to her shy and quiet personality and it is widely believed she was kidnapped by the person she met on the 'Love Death' game. Due to her being alone on the bus, she may have escpped from her captor and then mistakenly taken a bus to Leeuwarden or Mantinge instead of Assen. When police accessed her computer to find the link to the game and investigate, her computer had restarted. When they checked her history, all of it had been remotely wiped from an iPhone that was traced back to southern France. Police could not pinpoint an exact location. Searches of the ROBLOX database for 'Love Death' have turned up empty. Will Alma's fate ever be discovered? ~written by Robloxwriter75Category: Category:Marked for Review